


Stoned

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray licks a mushroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Prompt: Ray K and Fraser get really stoned for some reason FIRST KISS
> 
> AN: I took a few liberties with the prompt. I hope no one minds

On a bright day, Ray was in the middle of a crime scene. The city was noisy all around him and he was standing on a sidewalk. A lady had had her purse snatched by a guy who was either six two or five three. It was certainly going to be one of those days. At least it wasn't zombies again.

Ray was with Dief, but Fraser was back at the Consulate. He probably ironing his underwear or washing Turnbull's doilies. Just thinking about Fraser washing doilies made Ray grin. As much as Fraser drove him nuts, Ray had to admit he liked Fraser just as much. If his like of Fraser went deeper than buddies, he was the only one who had know.

Ray had just taken the lady's statement when he saw a mushroom laying on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it. It was red with white spots and smelled like maple syrup.

Ray looked over at Dief. 'What should we do?'

Dief barked.

Ray couldn't understand Dief-speak so he decided to channel his inner Fraser. He thought about ice, snow and curling. Suddenly, he had an urge to lick the mushroom. He brought the mushroom up to lips and hesitated. He told himself not to be a wimp and if Fraser could do it than so could he.

Ray licked the mushroom and caught the taste of orange.

'Well, that didn't work,' Ray said.

'It would appear not,' Dief said.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Oh, dear.'  
***************  
In the end, the purse snatching case solved itself when the man (who was six three) turned himself in. The lady had a dog in her purse that was an ankle biter. 

Ray opened the door to his apartment and made his way to his couch. He had spent the day walking through the city. He had walked home because he was still tripping. At least he hoped being able to understand Dief was tripping and not him spontaneously becoming Canadian. He didn't want to wear a big hat and pumpkin pants.

Ray went over to his turtle's tank and picked Killer up. Killer's head and legs were pulled into his shell.

'Hey, boy.'

'Hello, how was your day,' Killer said as he pulled his head out of his shell.

'Oh, it was just greatness. I licked a mushroom and I turned into Dr. Freaking Do Little,' Ray said sarcastically.

'Oh, my. Would you like a cuddle?'

'Sure, sure, Ray said as he walked himself and Killer over to the couch.

He laid down on the couch and sat Killer on his stomach. He rubbed Killer's head with one finger. Ray had always thought he was a dog person, but turtle's had their good points.

As Ray rubbed Killer he noticed how different it felt from all the other times he had petted Killer. He could feel the heat from Killer and he smelled like apples. It was like as if someone had turned Ray's senses up to eleven.

Ray heard someone walk down the hallway outside his apartment than he heard his door open.

'Ray? Are you here?' Fraser said.

'Yep. How'd you know I was home?' Ray asked as Fraser walked over to the couch. Ray caught the scent of lemon soap and apple shampoo.

 

'Dief called. He was very concerned.'

Ray pictured Dief dail a cell phone with his paws and burst out laughing. Speaking of Dief, he stood up on his hinds legs and grabbed Killer in his mouth.

'Hey, you better not be planning on eating my turtle.'

'Honestly, Ray. He would only eat me if I was covered with sprinkles and had a chocolate filling,' Killer said.

'Right,' Ray said. He had to admit his turtle was right.

Who are you talking to?' Fraser asked.

'My turtle.'

'Oh, dear.'

Fraser leaned close and stared into Ray's eyes. His face was so close that Ray could have kissed him, so he did.

It was just a brush of lips, but Fraser pulled away as if someone had threatened his hat.

'Why did you do that?' Fraser asked with wide eyes.

'Cuz I wanted to.'

'Ah, I see. I'm not going to take advantage of you while your intoxicated.'

'Oh, but you would have taken advantage if I wasn't intoxicated?'

'Well, if you weren't intoxicated than I wouldn't be taking advantage.'

'Good point, Benton-buddy muddy...'

'...Ray...'

'...Fuddy...'

'...Ray...'

'...Duddy dilly doo.'

'Ray!'

'What?'

'You're blathering. Try to get some sleep.'

'Okay. You think that would help?'

'I do. If memory serves me correct that particular mushroom's effect last only a few hours.' 

Ray settled down into the couch and sighed when he felt Fraser cover him with his poncho. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He didn't know what the future held, but he hoped there was more kissing.  
*************

Ray woke up. The sun cast long shadows on the floor. Ray's mouth tasted like a dirty gym sock and his shirt was stuck to his skin by sweat. He went over to his turtle who was back in his tank. Picking up Killer, Ray said hello. Killer just blinked at him.

Ray looked around for Fraser and didn't know what to think when he found himself alone. Suddenly, his apartment door opened.

'Hello, Ray,' Fraser said as he walked in carrying a pizza box.

'Hey, whatcha got there.'

'A pizza. I thought you might be hungry after your ordeal.'

'Cool. Cool,' Ray said as his stomach grumbled.

Ray sat down on his couch and Fraser sat down next to him. Ray open the pizza box and saw that the pizza had cheese and pineapple on it.

Ray gobbled up a slice. As he ate he was struck by how quiet Fraser was.

'What's up?' Ray asked.

'It's nothing. It's just... Do you remember kissing me?'

'Hell yeah! You wanna kiss some more? I promise I'm not intoxicated anymore.

'That sounds wonderful.'

Ray leaned into Fraser and brought their lips together. Ray's hand came up and grabbed Fraser shoulder, Fraser's wool sweater was soft under Ray's fingers.

As they kissed, Fraser gently held the back of Ray head.

Ray deepened the kiss and licked at Fraser's lips. When Fraser's mouth opened, Ray put his tongue into Fraser's mouth and their tongues brushed against each other.

Even though it had ended in greatness, Ray thought he would leave the licking of mushrooms and other things to Fraser. Ray was planning on licking Fraser though.


End file.
